Growing Rebellion
by StarWarsFanfics
Summary: After a devastating attack on a rebel cell in the Outer Rim Territories, the group of rogues struggle to get back in action as they search the galaxy for more allies to join their fight against the Galactic Empire. Will they topple the authoritarian regime? or be destroyed before they get the chance...?
1. The Attack

Growing Rebellion

In the vastness of the Outer Rim lies a power, a growing power, a strong idea bound by brave rebels. Those Rebels who dare oppose the treachery of the Galactic Empire...

"What's going on?!" shouted a young rebel boy, as he and two others, a tall man with a ponytail and a young twi'lek rushed into the bridge. A frustrated commander looks back at them,

"We have a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace!" The commander, Jun Sato, had a strange accent, most likely from his homeworld which was unknown to the three at the door to the bridge.

The young Lothalian boy, Ezra Bridger stood there at the door as he could not believe his eyes. The Rebels watched as the Star Destroyers appeared in a flash before them. The tall man with the ponytail, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight stands there thinking about how to solve this issue.

His comlink crackles "Spectre One this is Spectre Five we've scanned the Imperial fleet,"

The young Twi'lek, Captain Hera Syndulla responds, "Spectre Five how many ships?"

"We've got three Imperial Star Destroyers plus one Interdictor."

Commander Sato exclaims "An Interdictor?! We'll never be able to escape if there is an Interdictor there!"

Hera calls over her comlink, "Ghost Crew, battle stations! Phoenix Squadron prepare to launch on my signal."

And at that the three run towards their ship 'the Ghost' which is docked with the command ship.

In the bridge of the Star Destroyer, Relentless, Admiral Konstantine, looks over his prey, the Rebel Fleet. An Imperial officer says to the admiral, "Sir we have incoming enemy ships, Comscan has detected a Squadron Rebel A-wing fighters and a frieghter known as 'the Ghost'."

"Deploy TIE Fighters to intercept!"

In the cockpit of the Ghost, Hera shouts "Incoming TIEs, Phoenix Squadron take evasive action!"

"Copy that Phoenix Leader"

The A-wings break formation as the swarms of TIE Fighters move in to attack

"Phoenix Home this is Ghost, when are we getting those reinforcements we're gonna need them fast!"

"They should be arriving any second now"

"Copy Phoenix Home, Phoenix Squadron focus all efforts on protecting the fleet. Phoenix two and three form up we have to attempt to take out the Interdictor"

"Copy, Phoenix Two standing by."

"Phoenix Three standing by."

Meanwhile in the Ghost the rebel crew struggles to fend off the swift TIE Fighters.

"Spectre Six, two TIE's incoming," says Hera

"I got 'em!"

The two TIE's spin out of control and explode. "Spectre One, three from above!"

The Imperial fighters explode left and right. Then suddenly reinforcements arrive. Ezra watches as two Corellian Corvettes and two Squadrons of strange fighters drop out of hyperspace. "Pheonix squadron your reinforcements have arrived." Says the commander of the new ships.

In the bridge of Sato's ship, is a relic, a relic of the old days. Back when the Empire didn't exist. A great military veteran of the Clone Wars, clone Captain Rex. The old clone plans out their attack on the bridge. He sees the reinforcements and with his vast knowledge of ships he identifies them.

Two Corellian CR90 corvettes, one squadron of T-65B X-Wing Starfighters, and a squadron of what the fleet needs right now, BTL Y-wing bombers. The bombers begin to move to destroy the interdictor.

"Phoenix Squadron form up and draw fire away from the bombers," Hera says excited from the sight of reinforcements.

The bombers drop their payload onto the interdictor which in turn disables the gravity well. "Phoenix Squadron you're all clear," informs Gold Leader.

"All ships jump now!" shouts Commander Sato. And with that the Rebels jump into hyperspace.

To be continued...


	2. Shattered

After the last attack on the Rebel fleet, the group of rogue fighters struggle to get back on their feet...

"That last attack left the fleet in tatters regardless of the reinforcements we got, we need to get more ships," said Hera.

"I agree, perhaps we can be ambitious and acquire a cruiser or two to better defend the fleet this time." Sato suggested."

Spectre Five, or Sabine Wren, a young Mandalorian girl pulls up a map of the galaxy, "Well right now we're here, near Tatooine." she says pointing to the Outer Rim.

"I believe I know what we can do," says the old clone captain, "The Kuat System which is located in the Core Worlds region is the largest shipyard the Empire has, though it's heavily defended. You go there and there will be more Star Destroyers than you could possibly imagine. The shipyard operates on its own and I've heard from one of our spies that they have been developing a new escort frigate called the Nebulon-B Escort Frigate."

"Then what's the point? That's practically a suicide mission!" says Spectre four. His name is Garazeb Orrelios or Zeb, former captain of the Lasan Honor Guard. Everyone suddenly turns as they hear mechanical laughter from the Ghost crew's droid C1-10P or Chopper.

Ezra laughs, "Aw Zeb, you're gonna let a droid call you a coward?" Zeb just growls at Chopper.

"Alright you guys, quit it, we have to focus if we're ever going to figure this out," Kanan orders the three.

"You know Zeb's right that would be a suicide mission, assuming we won't just go in all guns blazing towards a swarm of Star Destroyers." Sabine jokes.

"I might know of a way we can get there," says the young Jedi, "Maybe we could get someone to smuggle us onto the planet and from there we could steal a shuttle to go to the shipyard."

"That's not a bad idea but who would smuggle us there?" asks Commander Sato.

"I think I know," says Hera smirking looking at Kanan. "Oh no not him! Not Lando."

Hera ignores Kanan and calls Lando Calrissian. A hologram of Lando appears in the bridge.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hera Syndulla and the Ghost Crew." Lando says smoothly as he usually does, "What can I do for you?"

"We need you to smuggle us to the Kuat System," says Hera

"Kuat?! That place isn't safe for Rebels its a death trap! But you know its not my problem anyway. I can't smuggle for you right now, I'm on another mission and I'm on the ther side of the galaxy." Lando says, chuckling.

"Well, do you know anyone else that can help us?" asks Kanan sounding annoyed at just the sound of Lando's voice.

"Hmm, actually I do, an amazing smuggler who flies a incredibly fast ship, which I lost to him. You can find him on Tatooine in Mos Eisely." The transmission blacks out most likely because the Empire cut off his transmissions.

"How can we find this smuggler out of all the places in that Spaceport?" asks Sabine

Rex replies "Heh, well, theres one place in Mos Eisely where you can find almost every smuggler in the Outer Rim."

"I approve of this mission but we must begin swiftly," says Sato with concern on his face.

To be continued...


	3. A Glimpse of the Past

_Fear, Anger, Hate, Suffering... The cold... mechanical breathing...I see a boy with blond hair... full of fear... once more mechanical breathing... inhale... exhale... I see... I see a Jedi... a young and intelligent Jedi Master... "You were my brother Anakin!"... mechanical breathing...strange yelling warrior-like creatures... I see the boy again now a Jedi full of anger... He... killed them... all of them... inhale...exhale... I see him fighting his master... full of hate..."I hate you!"...mechanical breathing... and now I see this Jedi Master... living here... on this very planet... and... mechanical breathing... A red lightsaber ignites and strikes at me..._

Ezra awakes screaming in his cabin, followed by Kanan running in with Ahsoka Tano. Both have a concerned look as the watch Ezra breath heavily and stutteringly. "Ezra, what happened?!" Kanan says exasperated. Ahsoka calmly says "He had a vision and it doesn't seem like it was a good one."

"Ezra, tell us, what did you see?" the wise former Togruta Jedi asked Ezra.

"I... I saw a boy a young... boy...full of anger, and hate...He... He killed these...these sand people. And I saw an old Jedi Master living on Tatooine...and... and I heard this mechanical breathing... this Jedi... he looked like... the Jedi Ahsoka showed me..."

"It can't be... It can't," Ahsoka says.

"Master...why?" Ahsoka said under her breath. "This Jedi Master you're talking about though I know him..."

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," says Kanan putting it all together.

"We have to find him he might be able to help us" says Ahsoka

"Alright, then you two we're gonna have to let the others handle the smuggler." Kanan said.

Meanwhile the rest of the Ghost crew and get ready as they approach Tatooine. Hera and Chopper are in the cockpit piloting the Ghost, while Sabine,and Zeb prep their weapons and equipment. A door opens and out walks Captain Rex with an old crate. "Whoa what is that old relic?" Sabine asks as her curiosity for the crate sparks. When Rex puts it down they all see that the crate sports the Galactic Republic symbol. He then proceeds to open it revealing that it is his full armor set.

"I would only wear it if the time had come once again and it has,"

After a while Sabine and Zeb are sitting in the lobby waiting to see Rex in his full armor. A door slides open and out walks Rex in his battle scarred armor. His armor sported the 501st look with blue stripes and blue pauldron*. His helmet had the external targeting rangefinder that looked like an antenna like Sabine had.

"Whoa..." said Sabine in awe.

"Yep... well armored old geyser," Zeb joked.

"Yea, if stormtroopers wore this armor I might consider joining them. That useless junk armor they wear disgusts me." Rex said. Suddenly the conversation was interrupted as Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka walked out of the door. They didn't even bother to look at the sight of Rex wearing his full armor. As they entered the cockpit Zeb said quietly, "something's going on."

Back in the cockpit...

"I understand," said Hera, nodding.

"This could be really good or really bad, lets just hope its good," hoped Kanan.

"We'll take the Phantom," said Ahsoka.

"Hera, May the Force be with you,"said Ezra warmly, Kanan smiled at the sound of it.

"May the Force be with you too, Ezra," Hera responded. And with that a Jedi Knight, a Padawan, and a Grey Jedi set out to find the rumored Obi-Wan Kenobi aboard the Phantom.

After the three Jedi left aboard the Phantom, the Ghost approaches Mos Eisely, "Alright everybody gear up we're about to land," ordered Hera. The Ghost lands in a docking bay. "Take the Ghost back to the fleet safely," Hera said as she instructed Phoenix two to which he nodded and sat down at the pilot's chair and prepared to take offd.

A protocol droid was standing there to greet the crew, "Welcome to Mos Eisely Spaceport, you have landed in Docking Bay 1138."

Hera looked back to see the Ghost take off, and after hearing the loud roar of the Freighter's engines she said dimly, "Well there's no turning back now."

To be Continued...

*pauldron- type of armor worn by Clone Troopers and later Stormtroopers to indicate rank (They can be seen on Sand Troopers in Star Wars Episode IV as orange pauldrons)


	4. Path to the Master

The rebels have split up and now Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra set out to find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on aboard the Phantom...

 _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I regret to report that both the Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen and the dark shadow of the Empire rises to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi,... trust in the Force... Do not return to the temple, that time has passed and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged... our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and in time... a New Hope will emerge. May the Force be with you... Always..._

"That was the last anyone heard of him," said Kanan grimly.

"Ahsoka how do you know this Master Kenobi?" asked Ezra.

"He was my master's master... he taught him everything he knew," Ahsoka said solemnly, "Now Ezra since you had the vision you have to lead the way."

"How am I supposed to find an old Jedi Master out of all the places on Tatooine?!"said Ezra skeptically. Kanan stood up and sat next to Ezra, "Calm down focus on the Navicomputer let the Force guide you."

Ezra exhaled profusely, closed his eyes, and started focusing on the NaviComputer. Kanan put his hand on Ezra's shoulder as to help him channel the Force, but Ezra pushed it away as though he was saying ' I got this.' The Navicomputer flickers then it starts moving. Suddenly it stops and beeps signifying that coordinates are locked.

"There!" said Ezra like he had accomplished something which he did. Kanan pinpoints it on the navicomputer, "About ten klicks* east from here." The Phantom quickly turns east and the three Jedi come across a small homestead. "Who would want to live there?" thought Ezra. The Phantom landed and the three Jedi step out only to be greeted by an elderly couple.

"Who are you?!" shouted the old man from a distance, still approaching the Jedi. Now speaking to each other face to face Kanan introduced the three, "I'm Kanan Jarrus, this is Ahsoka Tano, and Ezra Bridger."

"What do you want?" asked the old man sounding a bit frustrated. The woman to his side would say nothing perhaps because that is their way. "Is there an Obi-Wan Kenobi here?"

"What? That old Wizard? I don't know where he is but his magic is far away from here I'm sure of that! Wait. You three are one of those meddling wizards too aren't you?"

"I suppose we are," said Ezra, confused.

"I know who you're talking about," said a mysterious voice. Kanan, Ahsoka, and Ezra looked around as they knew this voice didn't belong to the old man. Maybe it was the woman? No. Behind them a figure was approaching a young boy.

"Luke what are you talking about?" said the old man.

"But Uncle Owen why can't we trust them they seem like good people," said Luke. Uncle Owen looked back at the Jedi, then at the old woman.

"They won't do us any harm, Owen," said the old woman.

Owen sighed, "Alright Beru," he said. He looked at the Jedi and introduced himself, "My name is Owen Lars, this is my wife Beru Lars, and this is-"

"I'm Luke Skywalker," said Luke as he interrupted his Uncle. "Skywalker?!" shouted Ahsoka. "Excuse us." The three Jedi moved to one side to talk privately.

"This boy is a Skywalker!" said Ahsoka. "Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Ezra.

"My master... his name was-"

"Anakin Skywalker, prophesied to be the Chosen One," said Kanan now remembering.

"Lets not alert this to him I sense that if we tell him his destiny could be altered drastically." warned Ahsoka.

"We're sorry for the yelling we misunderstood the boy's last name," said Kanan.

"It's no problem," said Owen Lars, "Luke take them to where they want to go."

"Alright Uncle Owen," said Luke, "I noticed your ship is low on fuel, if you'd like you can leave it here and we'll fix it up for you."

"Yes please," said Ezra.

"Let's go," said Luke, "I'll take you to Ben Kenobi in my speeder."

And with that the three Jedi and a farmboy took off to find Ben Kenobi.

"So where does this Ben Kenobi live exactly," asked Ezra trying to spark conversation. Ezra was so enthralled by the vastness of this planet, it almost reminds him of home, of Lothal. In a strange way, Ezra feels the force on this planet the same way he does back on his homeworld.

"Well Old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea," said Luke, "He's like a weird old hermit, but to get there faster we're going to have to go through the Junland Wastes."

"This place, it's so desolate," said Ezra.

"Yep, there's not much to see he-" Luke's sentence was interrupted by a gasp and hundreds of the creatures that Ezra saw in his vision suddenly jumped down from the cliffs above.

"Luke!," shouted Ahsoka. Luke was knocked unconscious, and the speeder stopped. Ezra ignited his blue lightsaber as did Kanan. The creatures screaming started charging at the three. Kanan swung left as one of the sand people charged him and cut him in the back. Ahsoka tending to Luke's wounds realized that she would be more helpful fighting. She stood up and ignited her white sabers. Three sand people coming in from behind, Ahsoka turned around and used a powerful Force push sending them back. Two more came in from the right, Ezra swooped in cut his gaffi stick in half and used the Force to send him flying back.

Ahsoka was caught off guard by the other creature which tackled her sending her lightsabers out of her hand. She knew they we're beaten. Then the fighting stopped. The sandpeople ran off, frightened by a loud scream. All three Jedi were exhausted lying on the sand, Ezra was panting heavily, he couldn't hold back he slowly closed his eyes and slowly breathed out...

To be continued...


	5. Wretched Hive of Scum and Villany

The Jedi have left and now Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, and Rex are charged with finding the smuggler that Lando Calrissian spoke of...

"Well, there's no turning back now," joked Hera.

"Well let's go this shouldn't be too much trouble," said the old clone captain. Hera now realizing that Rex has his full armor on, feels the need to ask.

"Rex, why did you decide to wear you're full armor?" Hera asks curiously.

"Well let's just say that Tatooine, never mind Mos Eisely, can get a little bit rough," said Rex chuckling.

And so the four rebels walked down the busy streets of Mos Eisely. Sabine looked around to see an outdoor bar, an empty one at that, there were only four individuals at the table a Rodian*, a Weequay*, a Zabrak*, and a Human. "What a odd group," she thought. The rebels continued to stroll through the unpleasant environment which is Mos Eisely.

Zeb was annoyed with this place already loud, sandy, and hot. Zeb hated sand (but let's not talk about that incident on Naboo). Hera is also distracted, she has never been here before but sh's never seen such a strange place.

Rex has his eyes peeled however, he was on the look out. He was trying to figure out who Lando was talking about. "Maybe it was that fool Hondo Onaka," Rex thought, "but he's a pirate not a smuggl-wait!"

Rex saw a group of individuals walking toward a hangar, and he recognized one of them, "Greedo! It has to be him Calrissian was talking about." said Rex out loud, "Come on!"

They hid behind a wall, Sabine peeked into the hangar, realizing that it wasn't a hangar but a docking bay, which was housing a circular shaped freighter, it looked like a piece of junk. "Ninety-four" Sabine thought as she read the numbers on the wall. "Wait theres a Mandalorian there," Sabine said.

"Focus," Hera said strictly. Chopper made a noise as if to say, "we're dead."

"Let me do the talking," cautioned Rex.

"Hey!" Rex shouted while removing his helmet. The Mandalorian Sabine saw flinched as if he had met Rex before, he then looked at Sabine and nodded slowly. His weapon was very obvious an EE-3 blaster rifle, "Impressive," Sabine thought.

"Pi Qankuna" said Greedo, the Rodian. "Who are you he said," Sabine translated.

"That doesn't matter right now, what we need to now is are you Greedo?" Rex asked patiently.

"Ari, Imarayku ruway Qankuna kuyapaay?" asked Greedo "Yes, why do you care?"

"We need you to smuggle for us,"

Greedo laughed and said, "Noqaf laoscoa chontita" Sabine translates, "I'm no smuggler, but I-."

"Well, if it isn't a bunch of Jabba's grunts doing his dirty work,"

Sabine's translation is interrupted as a man walks out of the ship in the docking bay followed by a Wookie.

"Jabba sa nopa peetch happy about do incident gee his cargo," Greedo said now speaking Huttese, "Jabba isn't too happy about your incident with his cargo," Sabine translates to herself.

"I didn't have a choice I was boarded," said the smuggler confidently.

Then the Mandalorian spoke up, "Come on Solo, what kind of a coward drops his cargo like that." said the bounty hunter. This shocked the rebels, not at his statement but at his voice he sounded just like Rex. "I know who that is, its Boba Fett he's the son of my father!"

"Clan Fett..." Sabine said as if she had encountered a Fett before.

"Ap-xmasi worry jee-jee will nopa killya u yet, jee-jee are only delivering do wankee" said Greedo.

"Over my dead body," said the smuggler. "Hehe I like this guy," said Zeb.

"Good, because da's just choy, Mee had noleeya mind," said Greedo. With that he pulled out a blaster and fired the smuggler quickly dodged it. All the thugs scattered, "We need to help that smuggler lets go!" said Hera. Chopper made a noise of agreement. Zeb was eager, he pulled out his bo-rifle and took shots at some Weequay's which they didn't survive.

Rex took out his iconic Clone Wars era blaster pistols and started firing blue lasers at Greedo which he dodged and then took cover behind a crate, Rex pinned him down until Boba Fett started shooting at him. Rex quickly took cover, peeking up to fire at Boba Fett. Fett had Rex pinned down Rex shouted, "Hera, draw his fire!" Hera moved and fired continuously at the Mandolorian.

Three pirates charged the smuggler, who was distracted shooting at Greedo. The Wookie roared and shot one of the thugs with his bow caster, then charged the other two. The smuggler and Wookie were pinned behind some crates. "You gonna help or what?" he yelled at the rebels. Rex heard him and shot the thugs pinning him down. Three more thugs were pinning them down as well.

Seeing that his iconic DL-44 blaster wasn't going to be much use in this situation he says to the Wookie, "Let me see that," The Wookie gives him his bow caster. The smuggler uses it on the three pirate killing them with one shot, "Hey, I like this thing," he said smiling. The only two remaining were Boba Fett and Greedo. Sabine, Zeb, and Rex were pinning him down until, the Mandalorian charged Rex, held him by the throat with his EE-3 pointed at his head.

"Wait, Wait! We're brothers!" says Rex desperately taking off his helmet. Fett looked at him in realization looked away then back. He turned a knob on his blaster flew up with his jetpack and stunned the clone. "So long, brother," he said with a small bit of sorrow and flew away. The smuggler and Greedo were at a face off, suddenly the

The smuggler got out from behind his cover only to be met smuggler takes out his blaster as does Greedo almost at exactly the same time. Both shot Greedo misses and instead gets hit in the shoulder. The smuggler wasn't going to kill him. "Tell that fat filth that Han Solo just replied to his message."

To Be Continued...

*Weequay- creatures seen on Florrum in the Clone Wars and in Episode VI e.g. Hondo Onaka

*Zabrak- Darth Maul's species

*Rodian- Greedo's species


End file.
